


Ornamental

by elareine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Christmas Party, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Jason decides to make the office Christmas party a bit more fun.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Ornamental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juggling_hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/gifts).



> Merry Christmas - I hope you like Santa's gift!

“Remind me why we have to go to this party again?” 

“Because you’re the boss and can’t beg out for the third year in a row.” Jason’s tone made it clear he was tired of giving the same answer for the fifth time. “And ‘cause you wanted to officially introduce me to your colleagues.” 

Tim’s eyes narrowed. “You’re being suspiciously eager.” 

“Am I?” Jason made a show of shrugging, casually turning around and bending over to re-tie his shoe. 

A sharp inhale told him Tim had seen the flash of red under his jumper. 

Jason grinned and straightened up. “Ready to leave?” 

“Nope.” 

Like a flash, Tim pressed up behind Jason; curious, long fingers lifted his jumper to reveal the treasure underneath. Red silk covered Jason’s skin from the bodice to the top of his thighs, golden threads adding a festive sheen to the whole thing. Jason had ordered the entire thing to his measurements. It fit like a glove, down to the lacy panties. 

“Now that,” Tim’s tone was as reverent as his touch, “is pretty.” 

Jason stepped away before Tim could discover his _other_ surprise early. “It is, and it’s for later. C’mon, we’ll be late.” 

Sometimes, Jason forgot just how extroverted Tim could pretend to be. Here, he was _Mr. Drake_ , CFO of Wayne Co. As such, he insisted on personally wishing every employee a merry Christmas, Jason on his arm. 

Quite frankly, Jason couldn’t care less about these people, but he made nice because they were people Tim had to spend a lot of time with. It helped that Tim kept him close, his arm winding around Jason’s waist at some point and never leaving even when he sipped his one (and only) drink. 

“Yeah, I think Pete had a bit too much,” John was saying to… Richard? Jason couldn’t keep up with all those names anymore. “Poor dude just had a divorce. Don’t think he’s doing that well, to be honest with you.” 

Jason did his best to make a sympathetic noise. Tim’s hand chose that moment to drop lower. Jason could feel his pinkie push just under his waistband and bit back a growl. 

They had discussed this before. Jason wasn’t opposed to a bit of PDA; the opposite, really. He had been surprised, though, at how eager Tim seemed to be to indulge him. 

“It’s about showing you off,” his partner had said. “Like, yeah, it’ll certainly help my cover as a Brucie-type, but you get stared at wherever we go. I like having everyone know that you’re mine.” 

Well, there was certainly no doubt about that now, Jason thought. 

The three men around them were doing their best to pretend not to notice, but there was no way they missed the way Tim was openly stroking up Jason’s back under his jumper now. 

“Yeah,” Richard—no, Reinhard—said bravely. “Can’t help that Sarah just moved next door. I’m sure he’ll do better once he moves.” 

“I’m sure,” Tim replied soothingly. “If you will excuse us, folks?” 

Jason gave a smug wave as Tim basically dragged him away, through the room to a door labeled simply ‘Tim Drake.’ Hell yeah. This was what he’d been hoping for. 

As soon as the door fell shut, Jason pressed Tim against the wall beside it, kissing him like he’d been wanting to for hours now. Tim kissed back just as hungrily. When he pulled away after a long minute, his mouth attached to the soft skin of Jason’s neck immediately. Sharp teeth dug in, surely leaving yet another mark. Jason sighed, tilting his neck to offer more room for Tim to work in. While Tim kept one hand in his hair to hold him in place, Jason could feel the other making its way down his back again, finally brushing against the handle of the plug.

Jason shuddered; he couldn’t help it. Tim drew away for a moment, going up on tiptoes to glance over Jason’s shoulder. “Is that—” 

“Yeah.” 

Jason barely had time to take a breath before Tim was on him again, kissing him like he wanted to crawl into him. Jason kind of lost himself there for a minute or two. Tim’s mouth was so hot, his lips so soft, the tongue in his mouth insistent—

Behind them, the door opened. 

“Mr. Drake, why are you hiding away back he— _I’m so sorry!_ ” 

Jason wanted to pull away, to at least look at who was disturbing them; Tim just grabbed his asscheeks with both hands and pulled him closer, the gesture unmistakably possessive. Instead of moving away, Jason ended up pressing closer, rubbing against Tim’s stomach with a moan. It was almost enough to distract him from the sound of the door slamming shut again. Almost. 

Everyone would know what was happening now. Heat coursed through Jason at the idea of it—of that employee walking out, telling people, “I just walked into Mr. Drake in the middle of having sex with his boyfriend.” 

Except they hadn’t really been having sex yet, had they? That would need to change.

Without ceremony, Jason dropped to his knees—and promptly had to take a second to just breathe. Fuck. The movement had jostled the plug enough that it was now firmly pressing against Jason’s prostate. Yeah, he needed to get this show on the road _now_. 

Determined, he attacked the fastenings of Tim’s slacks and got them open. With a single movement, he pushed down both the pants and Tim’s boxers, just enough to free his cock. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Tim told him. He made no move to stop Jason. 

“Good.” Jason’s voice was dry. “I would hate to think of you as so slow on the uptake.” 

There was a gentle hit to the back of his head, which Jason chose to ignore. Tim’s cock was right there, after all, all nice and hard for him. 

Tim let out a soft sigh when Jason lapped at the head, so Jason chased it, teasing the tip with lips and tongue and just a little bit of teeth until he felt hands weaving into his hair, pulling him closer. 

Jason gladly obliged, feeling Tim nudge on his throat, slide deeper. He let himself adjust for a moment. Then he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

“Mmmh.” The hand in Jason’s hair gave a gentle pull, but that was all Tim seemed to be willing to give him. 

Jason didn’t mind. He rocked back a bit, feeling the plug move inside him. When the head of Tim’s cock rested on his lips, he looked up and gave a mischievous smile at the flush in Tim’s cheeks. Then he opened his mouth wide, sucking Tim back in. 

“Yeah…” 

It didn’t take long for Jason to find his rhythm, to get lost in it, in, out, away, closer… The salty taste on his tongue; Tim’s smell, warm and a little musky; his soft little moans; the plug moving inside Jason every time he shifted his weight… he could’ve stayed like this forever.

Wanting to feel more of Tim’s reaction, he slid his hand up under his dress shirt and let it rest on the trembling muscles of his stomach, feeling every contraction, the way Tim tensed whenever Jason swallowed. If he could’ve, Jason would’ve given him a smug smile. 

Finally, _finally_ Tim moaned. The grip on his hair grew tighter, almost painful; it kept him still. Jason gladly relaxed his throat, concentrating hard on his breathing as Tim began to fuck his mouth. Jason felt his stomach muscles tense and knew it wouldn’t be long now. 

For a hot second, the idea of letting Tim come on his face, of walking back into the party like that, flashed through his mind, and Jason groaned. His throat contracted around Tim, and that was it. 

“ _Jason_.” With an obscene moan, Tim thrust in one last time, keeping Jason there by his hair as he came so deep in his throat that he couldn’t even taste it, had no choice but to swallow. “God, yes, so good—”

Jason gentled him through it, kept him in his mouth even as tears started to form in his eyes due to the lack of oxygen until Tim shuddered and pulled out. Jason could feel spit dribble down the side of his mouth, but Tim’s thumb was there immediately, gently wiping it away. “You look a mess.” 

“Fuck.” Without much thought, Jason finally opened and shoved down his pants. He needed to get some relief, and he needed it now. 

“Wait.” Tim slid down the wall so he was face-to-face with Jason. His right hand went to grab the handle of the plug, the other arm looping around Jason’s neck. He didn’t kiss Jason though, just looked at his face with an expression of utmost concentration, as if he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

And then he twisted the plug. 

Jason’s whole body twitched. It had been long enough that everything felt extra-sensitive, almost raw—borderline painful, even, but not quite crossing the line. It was the best, and he couldn’t help but move back against Tim’s slow, steady thrusts. 

“Tim—” Jason was this close to begging. He couldn’t come from just this, as much as he liked the feeling; that was part of the fun and part of the torture. 

Tim hummed, twisting the plug. “I wonder if I would even need to pull it out,” he mused, sounding genuinely curious. “Could probably push in right beside it, and you’d like it.” 

The sound Jason made was barely human. “Yes, yes—” 

“Go ahead then, babe,” Tim murmured, his free hand finally moving to the front of Jason’s pretty underwear, letting Jason rub against him. “Let everyone hear just how much you enjoy being fucked in my office.” 

Jason didn’t know what noise he was making anymore; couldn’t care, not as long as he got to have this feeling. A few jerks of Tim’s clever hands and he was coming, staining his underwear and rubbing against Tim until it became too much. 

Jason sacked against Tim. The other man didn’t complain about his weight; just rubbed gentle circles into his back until Jason’s trembling subsided. 

Jason wouldn’t have minded staying like this for another half an hour or so, but Tim, as always, was more practical about things. He tapped the end of the plug. “Wanna keep it in?” 

Maybe it said something about Jason that he genuinely considered it. However, he pulled back and shook his head, tilting it toward the door. He was pretty sensitive now. If he kept it in, there would be no way to hide the hitch in his gait. 

Besides. He’d rather give himself some rest and save it for on round two when they were home. 

“The music is pretty loud,” Tim said, correctly interpreting his gesture. “I don’t think anyone actually heard us.” 

“Sure.” They both winced when Jason spoke. His voice was raspy enough to rival Bruce’s, and when he brought his hand up to his mouth, he could feel how puffy his lips were. There would be no doubt in anyone’s mind what they had gotten up to in here. 

For the first time that night, Tim’s hand slipped inside his underwear. Jason shuddered. “Taking it out now, yeah?” 

“Go ahead.”

Tim gently began working it out of him. Jason just concentrated on staying relaxed as the broadest part stretched his rim before it finally slipped out. He knew the exact moment Tim finally saw the plug in all of its glory. That look of horror was hard to miss. 

“Jason. Is that a Christmas ornament at the end of your butt plug.” 

“Yupp.” 

“It sparkles.” 

“Yupp.” 

“There are bells inside.” 

“Yupp.” 

There was a moment of silence, then Tim visibly gave up. “I’ll put it in my drawer, but God help you if you forget to pocket it later.” 

Jason grinned and dropped a kiss to that frowning forehead. “Merry Christmas, babe.” 


End file.
